


the bore four

by IlliterateButterfly



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Ben Button Lives, Boys Kissing, Cussing, Dilton Doiley Lives, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I’ll add more tags, M/M, Mystery, Redemption Arcs, but later in the story the timeline should match up, chat fic elements, im not great at tagging, more wacky version of riverdale, no beta we die like men, pre-season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: What? Did you think the core four were the only ones having adventures and solving mysteries? Dilton, Chuck, Ben and Ethel have their hands filled with a new mystery but are they are in over their heads with this one? Can they’re new found friend ship keep them afloat in this sea of questions?*Updates every Monday*
Relationships: Dilton Doiley/ Ben Button, Ethel Muggs/ Ben Button (Past), Ethel Muggs/ Chuck Clayton
Kudos: 3





	the bore four

**Author's Note:**

> some of the characters have not been seen in riverdale but are actual characters in Archie comics. but I couldn’t find out much about them so I had to make up their character (especially for Ben he isn’t even in the comics so I really had to make his personality) 
> 
> i hope you enjoy my story!!!

**The Party** **8-10-2019** **1:20 PM**

 **The Master:** Hello???

 **The Master:** Anyone still here?

 **The Master:** Wow. You wake up from a coma go through therapy both physical and mental.

 **The Master:** And yet no one is here.

——

In one of Riverdale’s lesser known strip malls containing a waxing place, dance studio, pawn shop was also a therapist office. Wanting her son to have a safe place to talk about his issues. Susan Button, the mother of Ben Button sent her son to the office with the promise of his phone being returned and some permissions to leave their house. 

“Could, I ever see my friends again? Ben Button asked. His eyes on his phone notifications.

Mrs. Kandinsky, Ben’s therapist cleared her throat. The woman was middle aged, she had smile lines on her slightly tanned skin, she kept her wavy brunette hair in a bun. Ben felt an immediate sense of warmth when he saw her green eyes for the first time. “I personally think reuniting with you’re former.....erm gaming buddies could possibly be triggering” She answered.

Ben was crushed by her response. “However, if you did see them how would that make you feel?” She added.

“Seeing them would make me feel happy” Ben answered. He thought about meeting up with Dilton and Ethel going to Pop’s have a milkshake and just having fun. But the thoughts of them with the ‘flutesnoot’ popped up. The ‘flutesnoot’ was just a silly name Mrs. Kandinsky came up with for when Ben talked Gryphons And Gargoyles.

He was hesitant to share the possible negatives of meeting his friends. This was clear to Mrs. Kandinsky “But......?” She started for him. “Gry-....” Ms. Kandinsky gave Ben a look. “I mean Fluttersnoot really brought us together really. If we don’t have Fluttersnoot anymore will our friendship even survive.”

Ms. Kandinsky nodded in understanding. “If you want to continue being friends I suggest find a new fluttersnoot and a healthy one at that.”

“So hypothetically if one of them text me it would be okay to talk to him” He asked with a coy smile. Ms. Kandinsky chuckled understanding why Ben’s friends we’re brought up in the first place. “Hypothetically, I think as long as you don’t do anything regarding fluttersnoot or talk much about it I think it would be fine” She answered with a warm smile.

“If I may, who are these friends that you hold so dear?” Ms. Kandinsky asked her pen at the ready. Ben assumed she wanted their names for future reference. “Dilton and Ethel” He answered.

Ms. Kandinsky repeated the names. “Dilton and Ethel” 

Ms. Kandinsky was about to ask another question when her phone’s alarm went off. The sound of violins always signaled the end of the session. Ms. Kandinsky seemed to be upset by the end of the session. “The time just flew by. We did good work today”. She told Ben. To which he nodded. “I’ll see you next week and don’t forget to take a candy on your way out.” A bowl of candy always sat on a table on the door out. It was obviously supposed to be for the younger patients but Ben usually grabbed a piece out of politeness. This time he grabbed a wrapped piece of bubblegum. 

Ben walked to the lobby seeing his mom sitting in a chair reading a magazine. Their relationship had improved drastically b.c. (Before Coma). Originally Ben’s mother and him were very estranged. However, after Ben woke up and he had no one to talk to and only wanted to continue the game, the two grew closer. Through many emotional talks and fights they had made out the other side a lot better then how they began. “Time already? And I was getting into this article about crocheting” His mother joked as they walked to their car. Once in they were in the car buckled and on the road, Ben looked at the text notification and opened the chat to send his response.

——

 **The Party** **8-10-2019** **1:35 PM**

 **The Hell Caster:** ..Hi

 **The Master:** Hi Ben 

**The Master:** So how long have you been awake.

 **The Hell Caster:** I woke up around like beginning June and was more responsive a couple days after that.

 **The Hell Caster:** What about you?

 **The Master:** I was like late June

 **The Hell Caster:** Oh ok

 **The Master** Yup

 **The Princess:** thats some riveting conversation right there

 **The Hell Caster:** ETHEL!

 **The Master:** Nice to see you again Ethel

 **The Master:** I thought you would have left this group chat.

 **The Hell Caster:** I would have

 **The Princess:** i probably should have but idk I guess I remembered the positive emotions we had before

 **The Master:** Before everything went wrong

 **The Master:** I do too

 **The Master:** That’s why I decided to text this chat

 **The Master:** You guys wanna meet up?

 **The Master:** Like at Pop’s not at that other place

 **The Master:** My dad has kept me in the dark about what’s been happening in our wondrous town so I’m in desperate need of a recap.

 **The Princess:** that sounds good this chat brings up too many memories

 **The Master:** Pop’s in 5?

 **The Princess:** sounds good

 **The Hell Caster:** I’m down

——

Ben reread the invitation to the diner. He debated whether he should go on one hand Ms. Kandinsky gave him approval to go see his friends but on the other hand was Ben ready to see them and he did say he would goFIX THIS. Though he felt like it might not be the best thing he opened to his say “Hey, mom could you drop me off at Pop’s?” He asked. His mom face was wary. “Do you want some burgers because I could pick some up quick” She strongly suggested. He thought about just saying yes and not going but he undoubtedly missed his friends and hanging out with people his age. “I’ll be fine mom” He told her like a promise. She nodded and changed direction.

——

The Clayton household were sports people. The family were either watching sports or doing them. They were very active people. Chuck was for a majority the exact way. However, after being exposed for his horrible actions with some of the girls at the school and be forced to quit the football team. It was the right thing to do Chuck knew that. Football was such a big part of his identity for it to be stripped from him left him free falling. He picked himself up with drawing. With his new passion for drawing it was able to fill the hole from football. Even though drawing made Chuck extremely happy it had upset the balance of the household. He know longer went out much he now stayed in and practiced his art. His dad had bit his tongue for a majority of the time sometimes make small suggestions for him to out. Today though he had a different tune. 

Chuck was sitting on his bed sketchbook on lap pencil in hand when he heard the knock at his door. “Come in.” His dad opened the door. “You still drawing?” He asked. Chuck nodded in response.

“You plan on going outside anytime soon?” His dad questioned. “Maybe go out with a girl or hang out with friends?” Reggie would probably down to hang out right now but all Chuck wanted to do right now was figure out what was wrong the proportions of his drawing. “I’m not feeling it right now Dad.” 

His dad sighed. “Well you’ve been feeling it almost summer so today you’re at least going to get your mom and I some burgers from Pop’s.” He reaches into this pocket and pulled out his wallet and laid a couple bills on Chuck’s bed. “A little extra in case you seem some friends and want to treat them.” Chuck was very much disappointed. He thanked his dad and got out of his bed and began getting ready.

That’s how a Chuck was sitting on Pop’s stool drinking milkshake when he saw a group of friends enter Pop’s including Ethel. Who was on his list of girl he had to apologize to but she had a lot of stuff going on he never found a right time to formally do it. Maybe this was his chance.

——

The trio sat in a booth. Ben and Dilton sitting on one side and Ethel by herself on the other. They sat in awkward silence for a minute it would’ve been longer but Dilton spoke up. “So did anything major happen during my prolonged absence?” He asked. “I’m assuming yes, since we live in Riverdale and our news is basically gangs and serial killers.” This earned a small chuckle from Ben.

Ethel smiled at Dilton’s comment. “Let see....I helped...well betrayed Betty when we’re both at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy” She didn’t look at the boys as she did the recap. “Not my best moment but then I helped her free all the patients”

Dilton and Ben looked at each other then back at Ethel. “Wait, go back why were you at Sisters of Quiet Mercy” Ben asked.

“Why would you free patients from a mental hospital” Dilton questioned.

“Well some of them weren’t crazy they were being held in the gay conversion wing” She heard herself and realized without context it did seem rather crazy. “Ok, let me start over ok so-“ The ginger’s sentence cut off by the presence of a school mate. 

“Sorry, for interrupting but can I talk to you Ethel?” Chuck Clayton the guy who had started the slut shaming when she literally did nothing with him.

Ethel was nervous not because she was talking to Chuck Clayton but because she had no idea why Chuck would want to talk to her. “What...do you wanna talk about” 

This time Chuck was interrupted by a Pop’s calling him for his order. “One second” he said before going back to the front of the diner.

Ethel groaned when Chuck was out of ear shot. “Is it too late for us to go somewhere else?” She looked to her friends. “I mean we haven’t even placed an order we can still leave.”

Dilton had an idea. “Your new friend could get us something” 

Ethel shook her head. “Chuck is not my friend he’s the one who-“

“Pulled a sticky maple on you” Dilton finished for her. “That’s exactly why you should convince him to get us milkshakes preferably chocolate for me” He looked over to Ben “....And strawberry for you right, Ben?”

“Yeah” Ben confirmed still looking at Dilton.

“Shut up he’s coming back” Ethel told Dilton when Chuck came back holding a bag.

“Sorry for that could we continue that talk?” Chuck asked once more 

Ethel nodded. Chuck looked over to Dilton and Ben. “Um...we’re going to the bathroom” Ben looked over to Dilton. “I am?” He asked. “Yes you are” Ben reaffirmed then he led Dilton away from the booth.

Chuck sat in Ben’s former seat. “So I wanted to talk about sophomore year and the whole sticky maple situation” He put it in more polite terms. “And also apologize” 

Ethel did not. “You mean when you and you’re friends slut shamed me for doing absolutely nothing except helping you study” She deadpanned. Ethel could clearly see the look of regret upon Chuck’s face. “Look, what you did was horrible but the fact you’re owning up to it and apologizing is great and I very much appreciate it.” Chuck was filled with relief. “But...”

The relief disappeared. “But....What?”

She had the power in this situation, she had the control over him, Chuck Clayton didn’t have power. _woah_ She did not like where mind had went. Ethel quickly spat out “Could you get my friends and I milkshakes?”

Chuck noticed the change in Ethel not wanting to bring attention he simply said. “Um...sure what flavors?”

“A chocolate, strawberry, and a vanilla thank you” With That Chuck left his bag on the table and went to order. 

With Chuck ordering, Dilton and Ben who were watching from the bathroom door came back and sat in their seats. “So? Did we get the shakes?” Dilton asked with hope

Ethel nodded in response. Ben and Dilton cheered. “How did you get him to do it?” Dilton asked. “Did you guilt trip him or ddi you use your feminine wiles”

She chuckled. “No, I just asked him once he was done with apologizing and he said yes.” Dilton nodded. “Was his apology good?”

Good question. Was it good? Did he really even apologize or did she cut him off with the request for milkshakes. “It was good enough” Ethel lied. Shortly after Chuck came back milkshakes in hand, he placed them on the table and the boys quickly thanked Chuck then dived in and took their specific shakes.

“It was nice talking to you Ethel, see you guys around” Chuck farewelled the group grabbing his bag. Suddenly something hit Ethel. “Chuck would you like to sit with us” She had said it and she couldn’t take the invitation back.

Chuck was taken aback. Dilton was taken aback. Ben was taken aback. Chuck looked at Dilton and Ben for approval. However, Dilton and Ben were looking at Ethel. Ethel was trying to avoid the stares by drinking her milkshake. “....Ok” Chuck hesitantly said as he sat next to Ethel. The group didn’t look at each other they just drank their milkshakes. “So what were you guys before I interrupted.”

“What happed during the last year” Ben told Chuck. He received a confused expression. “Dilton and I were kinda out”

Ethel nodded. “And I was our for a little bit of that time too so I can only fill in so much”

Chuck thought about it for a minute “In the the school year, we got a new principal his name is Mr. Honey.”

“Is having a bee themed named the only qualifications to be principal.” Dilton joked causing the group to laugh. The tension that was there died down a little more. Chuck continued “The La Bonne Nuit opened.” The two boys obviously had no idea what the La Bonne Nuit was, “It’s a speakeasy ran in like a secret room here”

Ben was flabbergasted. “They have speakeasy now! I really missed so much”

“People still use the word speakeasy” Dilton commented before taking another sip of his milkshake.

“I remember when the whole town was on quarantine since everyone was having seizures.” Ethel thought back to those times.

Chuck nodded along with Ethel’s story. “That was not a great time.” Ethel nodded agreeing with a Chuck.

Dilton’s jaw dropped “What the hell you’re gone for almost a year and everything goes almost apocalyptic” 

“...If you don’t mind me asking why were you both gone for so long?” Chuck asked hoping it wouldn’t make the lash out at him. There was an uncomfortable silence at the table. 

Dilton spoke up first in a solemn tone he said “I’m not sure if you know about it but there was this game and we got really into it.”

Ben nodded and continued. “Like way into it and we took it so seriously we did something for it that caused us to go into a coma for a while.” 

“It landed me at the Sisters of Quiet Mercy” Ethel added.

Chuck felt bad for bringing it up but he just had to ask “Was is that the gryphons and gargoyles game people were obsessed with.” The look on their faces was confirmation enough. He felt even worse.

“My therapist told me to call it fluttersnoot” Ben told the group. This unexpected sentence brought a round of laughter to the group.

“Why, Fluttersnoot?” Ethel asked while she was still laughing.

Ben recalled what Ms. Kandinsky said “I think it was that having a silly name over something that had such a negative effect on my life would like slowly diminish its effect on me” 

“I wouldn’t take anything with the name Fluttersnoot seriously” Chuck commented.

“Well because of Fluttersnoot we lost us junior year” Dilton remarked.  
“Going back to school is going to be so much fun.” He added sarcastically.

Chuck envied the group, sure two of them would be held back but he knew they would still talk and stay connected. “I’m not looking forward to this year either”

“Why not golden boy?” Dilton questioned.

Chuck internally cringed at that tile. “Former golden boy thank you very much and I’m still kinda a social pariah for good reasons too” He gave a quick glance to Ethel at the last part of his sentence.

Feeling sad for the former football star Ben said “You could hang out with us if you want, we’re all kinda of social pariahs” 

Ethel nodded agreeing her actions had made her outcasted by a majority of her peers. Dilton however didn’t agree. “I’m not a social pariah, I haven’t done anything radical.”

“July 4th and red circle” Ben said not missing a beat.

Dilton stood down. “Point taken”

Ben had an idea. “In fact....” His sentence trailed off as he pulled out his phone. “Can I see your phone Chuck?” His hand reached across the table awaiting the phone. 

“Alright...” Chuck placed his phone in Ben’s hand. “What are you doing?”

——

 **Ben Button** has made a new chat 

**Ben Button** has named the chat **Bore Four**

——

“I made a new group chat with all of us including Chuck” Ben announced as he handed Chuck back his phone.

Ethel looked at the chat. “The bore four...really?”

“I don’t get it?” Chuck stated confused on the name.

Ethel sighed. “Once I made a joke about Archie, Betty, Veronica and Jughead and how a lot of the tragedies this town usually connect to them and I called them the core four” She admitted a little embarrassed about the story.

“So we’re like the opposites of the ‘core four’” Chuck used finger quotes over the core four.

Ben nodded then came to a realization “I call Archie!” The wheels in his mind kept turning. “If I’m Archie, then Dilton is Veronica and Ethel is Betty and that leaves Chuck as...”

While Dilton and Ethel both had complaints about who they were assigned they came together with Ben to say Chuck’s core four counterpart. “I’m not jughead” Chuck pouted. “If anything I’m Archie or a Veronica”

Dilton shook his head. “Nope, you’re definitely Jughead.” He said backing up Ben. “But, literally how am I Veronica”

“I think your business dealings make you a prime, Veronica” Ben responded. 

“I just need to learn to be quiet” Dilton sulked.

Ben had a small smile. “Well at least your the rich one.” He said trying to lift his friend’s spirit. He placed his hand on Dilton’s shoulder as a sign for comfort if he lingered for longer then usual Dilton didn’t comment.

“What makes you think you’re Archie?“ Chuck questioned.

Ben was prepared for this question. “I’m the Archie of the group cause I have the most heart” He declared. That answer was not satisfactory to Chuck or anyone at the table. “Weakest answer ever” He argued.

He was about to reply and defend the fact he was an Archie when his phone beeped. A text from his mom. “Well it’s the best answer you’re gonna get from me right now because I’m going.” He said as he stood up then finishing up his shake. “Thanks again for the shake, Chuck bye guys” Ben bid his friends farewell then leaving the diner.

The next person to leave was Chuck as he still to deliver the food“I should go too, I have to give these burgers to my parents” Chuck said shaking the bag of food. He received goodbyes from Dilton and Ethel.

“Give me a ride home?” Ethel asked Dilton with hope in her eyes. Dilton seemed to be thinking for a tedious amount time. Enough time to slurp down his milkshake. “If you start walking now you should make it home before school starts” He remarked.

Ethel hung her head in despair. “...Dilton” She pleaded. Dilton sighed. “Let’s go.” And the two left to Dilton’s car.

——

Dilton had settled in his bed for the night after dropping off Ethel at her home. He grabbed his phone going to look through social media for a little while then playing games. He hadn’t cleared the notification from The Party group chat. Nor had he cleared the notification that he was added to a new chat. The Party chat held a lot of memories but maybe the Bore Four could make some new ones. That was Dilton’s explanation for what he did next.

——

 **The Master** has deleted **The Party**

 **Bore Four** **8-10-2019** **5:35 PM**

 **Dilton:** I have accepted that I am Veronica

 **Ben:** I knew you would come around!

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos mucho appreciated!! im very excited to write this story and the characters’ journeys


End file.
